


A Duel to The...

by Anonymous



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saitou recounts, in his own way, how it is he and Kenshin came to be together, along with their adoptive son, Enishi.





	A Duel to The...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).

It was amusing the first time they had met. After the wars had ended, they were both just wayward, wandering souls and... 

And it was easy to talk to Himura. There was no one else that knew the struggles of their lives like they did. 

Or, maybe it was just that neither of them had any friends left. 

The Shinsengumi were gone and the Ishin Shishi were...

Changing rapidly. 

Himura wandered, caring for the most obnoxious child Saitou had ever come into contact with, and yet somehow, the three of them found an odd sort of happiness together. 

Saitou was strict with Enishi, and Himura kind... 

Too kind, really, if Saitou were ever to be asked. Himura doted on that boy, that angry little boy that had somehow grown into a young man. 

The years of Meiji had marched on and somehow, it was now ten years past. 

Saitou's heart still ached for Souji, and Himura longed for Tomoe, and yet... 

Together, they could find solace. Their home was small, in Tokyo and Saitou had found himself working for the police. 

The first time, however, that he and Himura acted on their desires... Saitou smiled to himself, eyes wicked and glinting as he gazed at Himura from across the table. 

It had been anger that attracted them to one another as friends. They could talk and Saitou found they had more in common than he could have thought. They fought on opposite sides, after all. Saitou always had his cruel streak, and Himura was kind beneath the veneer of Battousai. 

They could balance one another. Himura brought a gentleness to Saitou, and Saitou let Himura be more strict. A very necessary trait, when it came to raising Enishi. 

Frustration and loss bubbled around them for some time, until their attraction to one another got the better of them. They were friends no longer. 

Saitou had slammed Himura up against a plaster wall as it rained in an alleyway, holding him easily off the ground and kissed him rough on the mouth. Himura was always such a small, lithe man, but oh, he was a warrior, a fighter and Saitou found himself on his knees swiftly. He wasn't even embarrassed that his cock had throbbed from being beaten by a much smaller opponent. 

Himura had thrown him down onto his back as it pelted rain. They were both too frustrated to do anything, Himura on his chest as they kissed hard again until they tore away panting. Everything had come to a head, because Saitou let his cruel streak get the better of him, that day… 

Saitou didn’t regret it nearly as much as he ought to have. 

"What...?" Himura asked, eyes trained on him, still as sharp as ever, even as his sword was a dull sakabato now. 

"Nothing..." Saitou whispered, enjoying his meal and his memories. 

"This one has never believed that Saitou-san ever has _nothing _on his mind..." 

"Ne, I am too predictable, then!" Saitou laughed. They were alone tonight, Enishi out courting some girl, a sword instructor, Himura claimed, though Saitou didn't go digging too far. Abuse of power, Himura would say, if Saitou used his police connections to prod at Enishi's romantic interests. 

Saitou would claim, of course, that he was just doing his duty as a parent. Theirs was an odd family, though, under any other circumstances, a happy ending would likely have not been in the stars. 

Enishi was a troublesome child. Loud and violent and angry... He would scream at Himura relentlessly, attack him and... 

Saitou chose not to think of such things. It was difficult then, but Enishi was happy now. 

And Saitou really owed the boy. If Enishi had not been fussing up a storm, Saitou never would have happened across Himura in the first place. 

That wry smile was back on Saitou's lips. 

"Maa, Saitou-san... This one can see your face, you are hiding nothing..." Himura said around his tea mug, but Saitou could also see his little smile hidden, too. 

"Then tell me... Do you not desire the same thing that I do of our night tonight? Enishi is out..." Saitou whispered, letting his voice drop down to a husky timbre. 

Himura flushed bright red. "S-Saitou-san should finish his meal, that he should." 

Saitou smirked. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I was thinking..." Saitou groaned, pushing Himura down onto their shared futon. 

"W-what?" Himura gasped out. 

"At supper, I was thinking of the first time I took you... The alleyway. It was raining." 

Tonight it was spring and warm, but Saitou still thought fondly to that cold, rainy autumn night years ago. Enishi had brought them together and for whatever reason, Saitou refused to leave Himura alone after that. Himura only protested Saitou hanging around once or twice. And really, Saitou had made a nuisance of himself those nights, anyway, drinking and smoking... 

Saitou had spent that day being anything but sympathetic, and by nightfall, Himura had had enough of Saitou’s caustic tongue. They took it outside, the alleyway where it was raining, Himura so angry and Saitou was amused. Saitou lost that fight, but he gained something… 

Something far more precious. 

"Saitou-san and this one seem to recall that n-night very differently, that we do!" Himura gasped, on his hands and knees, Saitou pressing an oiled finger in. 

"Ne? Do you think we did not make love that night?" Saitou was nearly pouting. 

"Y-you kissed this one, a-and this one—” Himura broke off into a groan, pressing his face into the bedding. 

"Ah, yes... I kissed you, and you kissed me back and then.." Saitou hissed; Himura was always so tight and he carefully slipped a second finger into, moving them slowly. "And then you had me on my back, on the ground as it poured rain over us..." 

"This one bested you in a d-duel, that is all that happened..." Himura parted his thighs even as he disagreed with Saitou's recalling of that night. 

"Ne... I do believe that both of us had sticky fundoshi to wash the next morning after that duel..." Saitou’s cock was throbbing, hard and heavy between his thighs. 

"S-Saitou!" Himura gasped and Saitou smirked, twisting his fingers and inserting a third. 

"Hush now, Himura... It matters not which of us is wrong or right about that night..." Saitou thrusted his fingers a few more times, feeling Himura loosen before he pulled them free and oiled up his own cock. "All that matters is how you recount the morning after tonight..." He laughed softly, pressing the head of his cock in. 

It was tight and Himura groaned and arched his back. It was always so... 

Saitou felt his cheeks flushing hot as he started to move. Himura gasped, quiet and then louder and louder and Saitou was smirking as he snapped his hips hard. Everything was a rush, a tumbling and that had really been their whole lives these last ten years. 

Encounter after encounter after encounter, until really, it was like they were living together. They decided to stop pretending they were separate after two years of running into one another on a nearly constant basis. 

Everything was pulling taught inside of Saitou and he was pressing down on Himura, letting blunt nails dig into his arm, scratching and scraping and Saitou didn't look forward to the snide remarks Enishi would make, but he would tolerate it. Let the boy be cheeky now, he would understand, some day. 

"S-Saitou!" Himura called out and Saitou bit into his bottom lip, pushing into Himura harder, grinding against him as he buried himself deep. 

They lay panting, Saitou on his back just like that first night and he smiled. It was not cold, though their skin was damp with sweat as they fought for air, Himura atop him. 

“P-perhaps Saitou-san recalls that night better than this one thought…” Himura murmured and Saitou gave a breathy laugh, running his hand through his long red hair. 


End file.
